


lullaby

by matsinko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, the tags are basically a summary, this is a cup of tea but for your heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsinko/pseuds/matsinko
Summary: i love sappy tsukkiyama help ;;(my tumblr)





	

It’s a quiet night, cool and crisp, winter slowly creeping in on Torono, hugging the small town in a cold embrace. Tsukishima’s room is warm, detached, windows foggy from the difference of temperature. There is a soft, slow music coming from Tsukishima’s old laptop, almost too quiet to hear. It’s lulling the two occupants of the room into an almost slumber.

Tsukishima puts his pen down and spins on his chair until his gaze stops on Yamaguchi, who’s splayed across the bed, chin popped onto his palm, eyes heavy lidded with sleepiness.

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima mutters almost inaudible but Yamaguchi’s first name catches his attention and he lifts his head, eyes lighting up with a curious abandon, “let’s dance.”

Yamaguchi stills for a second, lips parting slightly in surprise, but then he smiles, bright and enchanting and Tsukishima’s heart skips in his chest. 

He gets up and offers his palm to Tsukishima, smile still on his lips, pink dusting his cheeks, a light pretty colour Tsukishima finds so painfully endearing.

He wraps his arm around Yamaguchi’s body, pressing himself closer and dipping his head lower until it’s safely tucked between Yamaguchi’s neck and shoulder. He breaths in the familiar scent, of fabric conditioner and lavender. It reminds him of youthfulness, of bright smiles and reassuring steady presence that this boy has been in Tsukishima’s life. 

They begin to move, gently rocking together, slow and tender and the music wraps around them in a soft embrace. The world stops spinning, time slows down and it’s just them - Tadashi and Kei, Kei and Tadashi - just them in the whole big world.

Tsukishima can feel Yamaguchi’s breath on his skin, how it becomes shallow with the rhythm of the music, and his heart becomes heavy in his chest, swells with a myriad of feelings, warm and tender in between his ribs, around his heart, flowing in his veins like lifeblood.

He lifts his head up so he can meet Yamaguchi’s eyes and there in the space between two bodies, he finds a feeling of being so fragile, so open with nowhere there to run or hide, but there is no fear. It’s just Yamaguchi, his best friend and partner, the person who has supported him through everything; it’s just Tadashi and the awakening realisation of a connection that has endured time, that has endured both good and bad.

He keeps his eyes on Yamaguchi, steady and sure, and whispers, “I love you. I love you so much, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi ducks his head in embarrassment, his ears turning bright red and he squeezes his fist at the back of Tsukishima’s t-shirt, fingers curling in the soft fabric, “I love you too, you dork.”

 

It’s a cold night, winter creeping up on their small town, but in Tsukishima’s room there is only warmth; warmth and slow, soft music, a lullaby of love, of friendship, of a connection that knows no limits.

**Author's Note:**

> i love sappy tsukkiyama help ;;
> 
> ([my tumblr](http://matsinko.tumblr.com))


End file.
